Me enamore de nuestra amistad
by uchihita1427
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura comparten un gran lazo de amistad… pero que pasa si se quieren como algo mas que simples amigos, y a Sasuke se le presenta la mejor oportunidad para declararse ¿Cómo lo tomara Sakura? ¿Aceptara o rechazara el amor de Sasuke?.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Me Gustas, Sakura **

**Pov's Sasuke:**

Era un martes cualquiera en mi escuela y en mi salón (quinto de preparatoria) realizábamos algunas actividades de historia hasta la profesora llamo nuestra atención

-como saben mocosos, este jueves es día de "San Valentín" –dijo fastidiada la profesora Mitarashi –y por ende tendremos un intercambio para mi próxima clase que sería el jueves. Así que llamare por lista y cada uno de ustedes vendrá a buscar su papelito –dijo sacando unos papeles doblados en una cajita

Después de algunos nombres toco mi turno, Me acerque lentamente hasta el escritorio de la profesora quien me había llamado para entregarme el dichoso papel que contenía el nombre del chico o chica a quien le debería de regalar un obsequio. Llegue al escritorio y tome un papelito de la cajita- lo desdoble y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente

_Sakura Haruno _

Se leía en el papel… inevitablemente esboce una gran sonrisa de esas que mataban a cualquier chica que estuviera cerca y me deshice del papel antes de que alguien lo viera.

Para explicarlo mejor… Sakura es mi mejor amiga desde jardín de infantes desde que descubrí su peculiar forma de ser, divertida, alegre, agresiva si se enojaba, adorablemente tímida, muy linda con sus suaves y sedosos cabellos rosas y sus hermosos ojos jades…

¿Qué? ¿No había dicho ya que estaba enamorado como idiota de ella? Pues lo estoy… y aunque sé que es una locura ella nunca se ha fijado en mí y esa es una de las razones por las que me gusta, sobre todo al final del día, mi momento más esperado (aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta) cuando salía apresurada porque tenía que llegar rápido a su casa para instalarse en su pc (otra razón por la que me gustaba, era una otaku-gamer) y antes de irse se acuerda de acercarse a donde estoy ponerse de puntillas y yo agacharme un poco (era una cabeza más baja que yo) para ella tomar delicadamente mi rostro y depositar un beso en mi frente y en cada mejilla de forma maternal. Hacia eso desde el primer grado… ¿saben acaso que se siente querer besarla desde hace tanto tiempo? Y lo peor que siempre hacia lo mismo con sus amigas y se iba dejándome con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, era tan ingenua tantos años y ella ni idea de que me gustaba, por ese simple motivo nunca le he querido decir mis sentimientos, sé que solo me ve como amigos-hermanos nada más y constantemente recibía las burlas de Itachi (mi hermano mellizo) porque si, toda mi clase sabia mis sentimientos hacia Sakura pues con ella era la única a quien trataba con cariño, reía y no estaba serio y frio como de costumbre… todos lo sabían menos _ella_.

…

_**MARTES 7:36 AM**_

…

-¿y bien Sasuke? –me dijo Itachi en medio del desayuno

-¿y bien qué? –pregunte dejando de devorar mi ensalada de tomates (algo que amaba casi tanto como a Sakura) mierda soy un cursi

-¿Quién te toco para el intercambio de mañana? –dijo alzando las cejas pícaramente

-Sakura –dije fingiendo desinterés bajando la cabeza

-… -se quedó callado por lo cual me extrañe y levante el rostro encontrándome con la cara de un Itachi reluciente de alegría pero con un toque macabro –maldita suerte tienes Sasuke. –dijo con los ojos abiertos

-no digas groserías Itachi-kun –dijo mama desde la cocina probablemente haciendo una tarta. Yo tome mi jugo sonriendo por lo bajo

-si mama –dijo restándole importancia -¿exactamente qué haces aquí en lugar de estar buscando la manera de declarar tu amor hacia Sakura? –dijo a lo que yo escupí el jugo por toda la mesa

-¿de qué amor hablas? –dije limpiando el desastre que acababa de provocar

-o vamos, ahora me dirás que solo la quieres por amistad en lugar de otra cosa –dijo cruzado de brazos con un GRAN sarcasmo

-sabes que aun así no lo are –dije terminando de limpiar y buscar mi mochila para salir a la escuela

-oh créeme que lo aras… te guste o no mañana Sakura Haruno sabrá la verdad –dijo cuando ya estábamos en la parada del autobús

-¿de qué verdad me enterare mañana? –dijo Sakura inocentemente detrás de nosotros. Sentí escalofríos

-o puede enterarse hoy… -dijo Itachi despreocupadamente a mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa –la verdad es que… -le di un puntapié que lo hizo arrodillarse de dolor

-¡que Itachi está enamorado de Ino! –dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. Vi como Itachi se colocaba en blanco y Sakura gritaba de emoción

-¡lo sabía! Era muy obvio Itachi-kun –dijo sabiamente. ¡Cómo diablos puede ver eso y ni se da cuenta que me gusta!

-Sasuke… -dijo Itachi con una peculiar aura asesina a su alrededor. Porque después de todo era verdad a Itachi le gustaba Ino pero nunca demostró nada al respecto

-descuida le diré mañana lo prometo –dije en un susurro para que solo él me escuchara

-…Ino se pondrá tan contenta, después de todo también le gustas Itachi-kun –dijo Sakura luego cubrió su boca –hable demás –dijo nerviosa. llego el autobús y nos fuimos

…

_**EN LA CAFETERIA DE LA ESCUELA 10:16 AM **_

...

Estábamos en una mesa, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Itachi, Tenten, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, Matsuri, Gaara y yo. Hablando de tema comunes hasta que…

-teme –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa macabra igual que todos menos… Sakura, ay no –así que ¿a quién le das en el intercambio? –dijo mientras volvía a ahogarme con un refresco. Maldito Itachi había contado todo, recibí un mensaje

_[De: Itachi. _

_Nunca dijiste nada acerca de decirles a los demás.] _

Lo mire con odio

-mhp –dije cruzado de brazos

-vamos Sasuke-kun –dijo haciendo un puchero –dime quien es –hablaba Sakura haciendo ojitos cual niña pequeña

-no diré –dije sin más antes de rendirme ante esa cara.

-mhp –dijo cruzándose de brazos –al menos una pista de quien es

-no dir… -fui interrumpido por Ino

-Sasuke te dijo que estaba enamorado –dijo Ino con una sonrisa siendo abrazada por Itachi. Al parecer ya eran novios… ellos dos juntos acabaran conmigo y mi paciencia

-¿enserio Sasuke-kun? No sabía que te gustara alguien ¡porque no me lo habías dicho! –dijo fingiendo estar dolida. Eso me dolió –podría haberte ayudado con esa chica –créeme ayudarías más de lo que crees

-sabrás mañana –dije con un sonrojo casi invisible todos rompieron en carcajadas y Sakura los miraba confundida

-¿Por qué se ríen? ¿Qué me ocultan? –dijo Sakura enojada de no saber algo

-descuida frente ya lo sabrás por cierto tenemos que elegir tu ropa para mañana –dijo contenta –será un día interesante

-lose quiero conocer ya a la futura señora Uchiha –dijo riéndose un poco alejándose con las chicas

-teme… tienes una jodida suerte –dijo palmeando mi hombro el dobe

…

_**CLASE DE MATEMATICA 11:29**_

…

Estaba sentado como de costumbre detrás de Sakura mientras por costumbre me encontraba sobando su cabello… lose suena gay y todo pero desde que éramos pequeños siempre he hecho lo mismo además es divertido ver como intenta no quedarse dormida pues esas caricias le dan sueño y cuando digo sueño es demasiado sueño

-Sasuke-kun si repruebo el examen de matemática será completamente tu culpa –dijo adormilada mientras yo reía por lo bajo vi que ella sacaba su teléfono celular y leía un mensaje con el cual se colocó roja hasta la medula

-¿Qué sucede? –dije extrañado por su reacción

-n-nada olvídalo –dijo desviando la mirada tapándose el rostro con los brazos. Ok si Sakura tartamudeaba era porque alguien le había dicho algo referente a un chico o amor. Me asuste al recordar un comentario que había escuchado salir de los labios de Ino hablando con Sakura _**"leí tu conversación por Facebook con Sasori y estoy segura que esta enamoradísimos de ti" **_había dicho y Sakura se había colocado de igual manera que ahora. ¿Será que Sakura está enamorada y ya alguien más le corresponde? Me asuste al solo pensar en eso

…

_**JUEVES (DIA DEL INTERCAMBIO) 7:24**_

…

Había ido ayer después de la escuela con Itachi a comprar mi regalo que consistía en una cadena en forma de cereza y un sinfín de chocolates, bombones y dulces… porque si alguien amaba el dulce esa era Sakura

-te esmeraste ototo –dijo Itachi viendo la bolsa rosa con un lazo negro

-solo soy menor que tú por minutos –dije rodando los ojos

-pero soy mayor que tu así que eres ototo –dijo sacándome la lengua –bueno vamos, es el gran día

-si… -dije nervioso caminando hacia la parada de autobús

-¡Sasuke-kuuun Itachi-kuuuun! –grito Sakura acercándose

-oh por dios… -susurre al verla

-lo se me veo extraña –dijo sonrojada mirando a otro lado. Vestía una falda de vuelos negra corta con unas botas fucsias altas, una camisa blanca que decía love en negro, una bufanda fucsia con líneas delgadas rosas y unos lente pequeños negros con tonos de fucsia en su cabeza con el cabello hasta la cintura que caía en _buques_ tenía un balón de básquet con un enorme lazo encima

-_hermosa –_susurre para solo oírme a mí mismo

-gracias –dijo Sakura roja… no pensé que fuera a oírme

-chicos lamento arruinar su nube de azúcar pero llego el autobús –dijo Itachi jalándome del hombro

…

_**CLASE DE HISTORIA 9:47**_

…

-bien mocosos comiencen a dar los regalos, comienzas tu Inuzuka –dijo apuntando a Kiba

Bien esta era la situación… odiaba historia la profesora decidió como brillante idea colocarnos en un puesto fijo y que si nos cambiábamos ardía Troya. Es decir yo estaba en la fila izquierda en los últimos puestos y Sakura se encontraba a 2 filas en los puestos de adelante junto a Itachi

-… yo le doy a Sasuke –oí decir a Shikamaru con cansancio, así que me levante de mi asiento recibí mi regalo y procedí a entregar el mío.

Mire a Sakura, estaba emocionada y me miraba con una sonrisa

-yo le… le doy a Sakura –dije mirando a otro lado ocultando el sonrojo que debería de tener, mire el rostro de Sakura… estaba entre confundida, y luego de unos minutos entendió que había dicho su nombre, se levantó alegre como siempre y recibió su regalo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Procedió dar el suyo

-yo le doy a Shino –dijo abrazando al nombrado y sentándose en su asiento al igual que yo

Podía verla no con claridad por la distancia pero la observaba un poco nerviosa, me preocupo que no hubiera visto su regalo aun. Vi como curiosa abría la bolsa de regalo y los ojos jades le brillaban al ver tanto chocolate en un solo lugar saco el collar y sonrió al verlo, luego cerro la cajita y miro al próximo en entregar regalos, algo no andaba bien. Vi como Itachi sonreía ampliamente hablando con Sakura, luego ella lo miro confundida, luego Itachi volvió a hablar frunciendo un poco el ceño, luego Sakura comenzó a sacar las cosas de la bolsita de regalo al parecer contándolas, luego su rostro se mostró confundido, luego una sonrisa entre feliz y triste se asomó en sus labios, luego miro a Itachi diciéndole algo que no logre oír, luego Itachi sonrió emocionado y al final Sakura siguió mirando la entrega de regalos inquieta.

Y entonces redore que Itachi me había hecho escribir en un papel mis sentimientos por Sakura y lo había metido en la bolsa de regalo… bien… legalmente Sakura sabia ya de mis sentimientos, estaba nervioso ¿Cómo habría reaccionado? Intente actuar lo menos sospechoso y mirar tranquilamente la entrega de regalos aunque de vez en cuando mirada a Sakura voltear el rostro disimuladamente hacia atrás y cuando notaba que la estaba viendo, miraba hacia adelante nerviosa

Así pasaron 2 horas hasta que toco el momento de la hora libre, pude ver antes de salir por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura hablando con Ino, Hinata y Temari y a las mismas gritar de emoción.

…

_**ENTRADA DE LA ESCUELA 10:09**_

…

Amaba estar aquí, era muy relajante pues habían bancas y árboles en los cuales podías sentarte en el pasto a descansar un momento, es por eso que sencillamente estaba arregostado a un árbol misteriosamente de cerezos. Hablaba tranquilamente con los chicos, pues no quería incomodar a Sakura estando con ella, sabía que esto sería arriesgado desde el principio, tendría que esperar a que esto… pasara y rezar por conseguir ser su novio o de nuevo esa amistad de hermanos… _hermanos… _

-vamos Sasuke no esta tan mal… -me decía Itachi con una gota de sudor rodándole por la cien

-acabas de decirme que Sakura, quien asegurabas era tímida porque no sabía que era el amor a tenido, más de un novio que la ha lastimado ¿y piensas que no está mal? –dije con una vena hinchada

-pues… -no pudo terminar porque escuchamos las voces de las chicas no muy lejos de nosotros luego vimos a Ino acercarse

-necesito hablar contigo –dijo Ino digiriéndose a Itachi –no, contigo –dijo digiriéndose a mí –con los dos –dijo llevándonos de las muñecas a ambos. Nos llevó esta un banca a unos metro de donde los encontrábamos y allí estaban sentadas Sakura, Hinata y Temari –vámonos Itachi –dijo Ino llevándoselo y dejándome sentado junto a Sakura quien bajo la cabeza apenada

-¿Sakura? –dije pasando mi brazo para abrazarla como costumbre pero me detuve

-y-yo… mmm… Etto… -decía bajando y subiendo la cabeza intentando de pronunciar algo –es que… ¡porque esto es tan complicado! –dijo colocando sus manos en su rostro

-descuida –dije con una sonrisa que solo yo sabía que era triste –piénsalo, no esperaba que respondieras de inmediato de todas formas –dije con esa misma sonrisa

-¿e-enserio? –dijo incrédula y nerviosa –

-enserio –dije alborotándole el cabello y levantándome -¿Quién sabe?, tal vez después te guste –dije dirigiéndome por donde se habían ido Itachi e Ino. Me sentía… triste… porque podría recuperar la amistad de Sakura… pero solo sería eso amistad, como siempre

-¿Qué le dijiste Sasuke? –me dijeron Ino e Itachi en el momento en que llegue a ellos

-le dije que lo pensara –dije un poco desanimado

-con permiso –dijo Ino desapareciendo de mi vista

-¿estás bien? –me dijo Itachi colocando su mano en mi hombro

-claro acabo de cagar mi amistad, no ves mi alegría –dije sarcástico

-descuida ya pasara –dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a donde las chicas. Porque si, tendría que nunca dije nada, intentar conseguir la confianza que Sakura me tenía y por sobre todo fingir que mi mente estaba tranquila cuando era un huracán en acción

Y así paso ese día que luego de bromas y sonrisas Sakura pudo tratarme más como amigo que como alguien desconocido, aunque aún se le notaba nerviosa con lo sucedido

…

_**VIERNES 11:24 PM**_

…

Estaba en mi habitación (la cual compartía con Itachi) mientras él estaba en la computadora haciendo quien sabe qué. Yo por otro lado estaba acostado en mi cama sin hacer absolutamente nada

-Sasuke… tienes que ver esto –me dijo Itachi sentado en el computador, me acerque dudoso observando la pantalla

-Itachi no me interesa ver tus publicaciones cursis en Facebook –dije rodando los ojos

-era esto lo que quiero que le leas –dijo abriendo una de las conversaciones y decía esto

_**Itachi Uchiha **_

_-Hola cuñada, a no Sakura jajaja :P_

Mire a Itachi con odio

_**Sakura Haruno **_

_-Como que cuñada -.-". Por cierto… tu desde cuando sabias que yo le gustaba a Sasuke?_

_**Itachi Uchiha **_

_-Desde uuufff… :D_

Le di un golpe a Itachi en la cabeza

_**Sakura Haruno **_

_-Y porque nunca me lo dijo?_

_**Itachi Uchiha**_

_-nose el baka ese pensaba que lo ibas a rechazar, pero se decidio por decirlo _

Golpee a Itachi por decirme baka

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_-mmm ok_

_**Itachi Uchiha**_

_-Y tu que piensas de esto?_

_**Sakura Haruno **_

_-bueno en mi opinio… preferiría que Sasuke y yo quedaramos de amigos _

Y ay se fue mi alma…

_-por el hecho… de que anteriormente e pasado por lo mismo, que un amigo de confianza me dice que le gusto, y esta pasando exactamente igual. Sasuke a mi me cae super genial e incluso le tengo mucho cariño y afecto, pero para decirle que me gusta o algo parecido, corro el riesgo de simplemente herir sus sentimientos como tambien los mios_

Si, estas hiriéndome justo ahora

_-cuando te dije que ya había tenido novios anteriormente, prácticamente paso lo mismo, termine hiriendo inconcientemente a ellos por creer que me gustaban y a mi en proceso tambien, y prefiero mil veces seguir siendo amiga de Sasuke que no serlo mas… Respondi a tu pregunta correctamente?_

Si, eso dolio…

_**Itachi Uchiha**_

_-lo que te voy a decir no se lo diras a nadie _

Ay dios…

_-lo que pasa es que Sasuke siente algo por ti muy grande, que nunca lo había visto asi de emocionado y además el dice que tu eres la chica perfecta para el, solo dale una oportunidad para que desahogue todo el amor que el siente por ti _

Ok, quería matar a Itachi por eso… aunque tenía la esperanza de que me diera al menos una oportunidad

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_-de verdad Itachi lo siento mucho, y por Sasuke si le causo alguna tristeza por esto de verdad lo lamento… por cierto si le vas a decir esto dile que de verdad, encerio, lo siento mucho _

-y de hay nos despedimos –dijo Itachi volteando a verme

Me sentía… mal, devastado… no lo sé porque, puesto que tenía esperado que me dijera no… pero no pensé que fuera a doler tanto como lo que estoy sintiendo… creo que me equivoque al decirle mis sentimientos, no debí de hacerlo fue una muy mala decisión…

-Sasuke te conozco, sé que estás pensando en que fue mala idea decir tus sentimientos… –dijo dándome una bofetada a la cual respondí bajando la mirada ocultándola con mi fleco -¿acaso eres idiota? Solo el hecho de pensar en que fue un error decirle te convierte en el idiota más grande del mundo –dijo levantándome de la camisa -¿acaso de arrepientes de enamorarte de ella? –dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos a lo que yo dirigí mi puño a la boca de su estomago

-no dije que me arrepintiera –dije mirándolo con decisión –solo estoy frustrado porque no era lo que yo esperaba

-¿y que esperabas? ¿Eh? ¿Que se enamorara de ti como todas las demás? –dijo mirándome de igual manera

-sabes que ella es diferente a las demás Itachi –dije molesto

-Lose, Desde el principio que te volviste su amigo, lo hiciste porque era diferente ¿no? Porque no babeaba por ti, no era la típica niña consentida, te enamoraste de ella por ser diferente a las demás –dijo mirándome de una manera que no supe descifrar

-eso lo se genio –dije con sarcasmo mientras nos tirábamos al piso y empezábamos a dar vueltas por la alfombra, Itachi volvió a quedar sobre mi

-pues sí, soy tan genio para saber que ¡tienes que luchar por ella idiota! –Dijo levantándome de nuevo por la camisa –tienes que hacer que se enamore de ti –dijo más calmado cuando comprendí lo que quería decir

-conquistarla… -dije muy pensativo y confundido

-sí, es lo que hacen los chicos comunes para enamorar a una chica –dijo riéndose un poco levantándose y ayudándome en el proceso –entonces ¿conquistaras a Sakura? –dijo palmeando mi hombro

-conquistare a Sakura… aun si eso signifique mostrar mi lado romántico –Itachi se rio cuando dije eso

-¿tienes un lado romántico? –dijo riéndose

-oh… no sabes cuánto –dije abriendo mi notebook para conectarme a Facebook… Sakura estaba conectada… sería una larga noche…

**Hoooooolaaaa! Volvi yo con una nueva historia o one-shot o two-shot o three-show o lo que sea aun no me decido pues aun me falta la versión de Sakura y como terminaran estos tortolos **

**Quiero decirles un secreto… ok les parecerá extraño pero… esto me paso el jueves pasado, yo soy Sakura y Sasuke es… bueno un compañero **_**((eeeeeesoooo Paola tiene novio Paola tiene novio)) **_**soy Uchihita! O Lola Uchiha en su defecto ¬¬ asi que cállate. Bieeen nos vemos logo y por los que leen Preguntas por Uchihita-chan gomenasai pero no he podido hacer la continuación y si la ago será la ultima TT_TT han ocurrido ciertas… cosas por las cuales no la podre continuar…. Volviendo a esta historia será corta y subiré pronto (lo mas posible TT_TT) NO la dejare porque significa para mi la historia ****((claaaaro porque estas enamorada)) ** _**NO**_** estoy enamorada ¬¬ que acaso ya no puedo opinar ni nada? **_**((no))**_

**Un REVIEW y mi gato Makoto baila Gitano xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov's Sakura **

Es martes y estoy en clase de historia o geografía… no tengo idea, solo sé que la profesora Mitarashi está diciendo cosas acerca de algo relacionado con la tierra y sus _yo-no-se-que_, y si, lo adivinaron no estoy prestando la más mínima atención a lo que está diciendo

-… como saben mocosos, este jueves es día de "San Valentín" –dijo fastidiada la profesora Mitarashi –y por ende tendremos un intercambio para mi próxima clase que sería el jueves. Así que llamare por lista y cada uno de ustedes vendrá a buscar su papelito –dijo sacando unos papeles doblados en una cajita

Genial. Amo los intercambios, son divertidos cuando te intrigas por saber quién te va a regalar a ti, empecé a rizar un mechón de mi rosa cabello emocionada hasta que nombraron a Sasuke, se levantó y vi como sonreía con felicidad que muy pocas veces vi en él, luego se sentó de nuevo detrás de mí…

Sasuke era un persona muy buena… era divertido, amargado (aunque yo me encargaba de que no lo fuera), inteligente, gran amigo y aunque sea un _Don Juan rompe corazones _como lo catalogaron algunas chicas, sé que cuando se enamore de alguna será de verdad y yo me encargare de que ella ni se le ocurra hacer sufrir a mi adorable Sasuke-kun

-¡Sakura! –dijo la profesora y me toco buscar el papelito. Lo tome y leí el nombre

_Shino Aburame_

Bien, Shino no era mi mejor amigo pero supongo que pudo haberme tocado alguien peor. Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Qué podía regalarle?

…

**MARTES 7:58**

…

Fui a la parada de autobús en donde se encontraban Sasuke e Itachi me acerque lentamente hacia ambos

-… te guste o no mañana Sakura Haruno sabrá la verdad –decía Itachi con una sonrisa, ladee la cabeza y pregunte

-¿de qué verdad me enterare mañana? –dije colocando mi mano en la barbilla

-o puede enterarse hoy… -dijo Itachi mirándome a lo que Sasuke por algún motivo se asustó –la verdad es… -Sasuke no lo dejo continuar y mire confundida cuando le dio un puntapié

-¡que Itachi está enamorado de Ino! –dijo Sasuke rápidamente a lo que yo sonreí contenta

-¡lo sabía! Era muy obvio Itachi-kun –dije saltando de alegría luego vi a Itachi susurrar algo y a Sasuke responderle en secreto, al final nos fuimos por el autobús

…

En resumen del día no pasó nada interesante… ¡ah sí! Me entere que Sasuke-kun está enamorado de alguien, pero el muy malo no me quiso decir de quien, luego me despedí de el con un beso en la frente y uno en las mejilla… amaba hacer eso su piel era muy suave y tibia al contacto con mis labios y por algún motivo desde pequeña lo empezó a hacer

…

_**CLASE DE MATEMATICA 11:29**_

…

Estaba en clase de matemática, y trataba inútilmente de no quedarme dormida pues Sasuke amaba mi cabello rosa, y se la pasaba sobándolo sabiendo que eso a mí me endurecía completamente… era por decirlo una debilidad que me gustaba

-Sasuke-kun si repruebo el examen de matemática será completamente tu culpa –dije casi dormida cuando recibí un mensaje, saque mi celular sin que me viera el profesor Asuma y leí

_[De: Ino _

_No puedo creer que Sasuke te trate así, tienes a Sasuke y a Sasori partidos por ti…]_

Me ruborice inmediatamente… Sasori ya tenía mis sospechas de que yo le gustaba pues en nuestras conversaciones (principalmente sobre animes) siempre me incomoda con alguna pregunta sobre romances dándome indirectas que yo finjo no entender con mi "inocencia" y Sasuke… imposible Sasuke solo me veía como hermana, nada más amigos solamente, y en el remoto caso de que le gustara lo hubiera dicho desde hace tantos años que nos conocemos ¿no?

…

_**JUEVES (DIA DEL INTERCAMBIO) 7:24**_

…

Corría hacia la parada de autobús puesto que me quede dormida después de desvelarme con Ino eligiendo mi atuendo para hoy.

-Sasuke-kuuuun Itachi-kuuuun –grite acercándome a lo que vi a Sasuke mirarme de arriba abajo –lose me veo extraña –dije ruborizada

-hermosa –oí susurrar bajito a Sasuke

-gracias –dije apenada mientras Itachi carraspeaba

-chicos lamento arruinar su nube de azúcar pero llego el autobús –dijo Itachi llevándose a Sasuke consigo

…

_**CLASE DE HISTORIA 9:54**_

…

-bien mocosos comiencen a dar los regalos, comienzas tu Inuzuka –dijo la profesora obstinada… aun me pregunto cómo la aceptaron como maestra siendo así de amargada… ah cierto la mayoría de los profesores son amargados… eso debe ser un recurso para ser maestro…

Después de tediosos y tediosos 20 minutos de esperar y esperar a que alguien dijera "le doy a Sakura" o "le doy a Sasuke" ¡Kami-sama estoy aburrida! Kiba le dios a Naruto, Naruto le dio a Hinata, Hinata a Tenten, Tenten a Temari, Temari a Neji, Neji a Shikamaru y Shikamaru a Sasuke

-yo le… le doy a Sakura –oí decir a Sasuke mientras esperaba a que Sakura se levantara de su asiento mire a mi alrededor esperando y luego lo mire confundida porque Sakura no se levant… un momento… yo soy Sakura, ¡si yo soy Sakura! Y sonreí levantándome aceptando mi regalo

-yo le doy a Shino –dije obsequiando mi balón de básquet y sentándome terminando de ver la entrega de regalos

Curiosa empezó a ver lo que tenía la bolsita fucsia y negra, vi barras de chocolate, bolitas de chocolate, bombones, un pequeño chocolate en forma de conejo y muchos otros dulces, junto con un hermoso collar con dije de una cereza. Sonreí. Sasuke me conocía perfectamente como para saber que esto era lo mejor que podría regalarme aunque faltaría algo referente a…

-¿y que te pareció? –me dijo Itachi junto a mí con una sonrisita

-genial sabes que amo el chocolate –dije con una sonrisa

-¿pero no había otra cosa aparte de chocolate? –dijo con otra sonrisa enorme

-pues un collar y chocolate fue lo que vi –dije confundida

-revisa un poco mejor –dijo Itachi borrando la sonrisa y dejando una cara con el ceño un poco fruncido pero emocionada

Empecé a sacar todas las cosas que habían en l bolsita una por una, me emocione al descubrir un CD de mi anime favorita "Menma*" firmado por su creador y reí al sacar todo el chocolate de la bolsita eche un último vistazo a la bolsa de regalo vacía y algo llamo mi atención. En el fondo había un papel doblado en varias partes, lo tome y abrí allí mismo para que nadie más me viera comenzó a leer su contenido:

_Querida Sakura… Hace 7 años exactamente conocí a una persona, cuya dulzura, sencillez, belleza e inteligencia me fue conquistando poco a poco. Hay tres cosas que considero sumamente irresistible e importantes en ti... Tú cabello; desde el primer día en que te vi tu cabello rosa exótico pero extrañamente hermoso capto mi atención por ser diferente. Tu sonrisa; esa sonrisa que tienes, que cada vez que la veo mi corazón se contrae y una alegría repentina embarga mi ser. Y Tus ojos; Esas esferas jades Simplemente me enloquecen y siento que mi mundo depende de esa mirada. Sé que estas confundida, pero todo lo que digo es puro y verdadero, no he tenido el valor de decírtelo por miedo a perder nuestra amistad pero considero que el momento ha llegado... Quiero que sepas que te amo, te adoro y que desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que te amaría por siempre. Quiero que sepas que cada palabra, cada gesto, cada momento y ocasión sea feliz o triste compartido contigo a través de los años me han hecho darme cuenta que soy un chico que a con el paso del tiempo me eh enamorado de nuestra amistad_

_Te amo y siempre lo are... Espero que comprendas y nuestra amistad fortalezca más, o terminemos siendo algo más que amigos_

_Atte.: Sasuke Uchiha._

Esto… esto era una carta de Sasuke… una carta de amor de Sasuke… ¡La envió SASUKE! ¡Yo le gustaba a Sasuke! Y le gusto desde hace 7 años… esto era imposible… ¿Por qué no decirlo antes? ¿Por qué le gusto? ¿Por qué decirlo ahora? Se supone que somos amigos, se-se supone que los amigos son eso AMIGOS que el amor de amigos es solo de amigos o hermanos… mi mente no procesa lo sucedido y miro torpemente con una extraña sonrisa a Itachi quien asiente riendo un poco

Bien… esto era extraño, diferente… _y muy conocido_… aun así, me siento feliz… es decir me agrada que me diga que le gusto de esta manera, es muy lindo… pero por un lado sé que… no… estoy segura que los sentimientos que tiene hacia mí son los mismos que yo tengo hacia el… pero… tengo _miedo…_ si, como se escucha tengo miedo a… a perder su amistad, porque siento que no es justo decirle mis sentimientos sin estar segura de ellos.

Para explicarme mejor… Sasuke desde pequeña me ha gustado, pero nunca le dije nada porque éramos amigos… y tampoco se lo dije porque mi mente es confusa… y tiende a jugar con mi corazón de una manera que… que no me gusta recordar, no quiero engañar a Sasuke diciendo que me gusta y luego después de poco tiempo decirle que no me gusta y decírselo seria la peor tortura para mi… pues lo quiero demasiado para lastimarlo… ¡AH estoy confundida!

Estuve toda la clase nerviosa mirando de vez en cuando a Sasuke que estaba detrás de mí, pero lo veía mirándome y me colocaba más nerviosa aun.

Al finalizar la clase me acerque a Ino y le dije

-chicas, Sasuke me dio una carta en donde decía que me ama –dije juntando a Hinata Temari y Tenten. Todas gritaron emocionadas

-¿y tú le dirás tus sentimientos verdad? –Dijo Ino contenta, yo la mire con una cara de horror –oh por favor no me digas que estas recordando a _Hiddan –Hiddan, _Hiddan, Hiddan, maldito hijo de… shinigami… no puedo creer que Ino me lo recordara –oh por el amor de kami-sama, ¿aun recuerdas a Hiddan? ¿Enserio?

-¿sabes? No es muy fácil olvidar a alguien que te enamoro y luego boto y traiciono como si fueras un simple trapito con el que sonaste tu nariz –dije con un aura morada en mi cabeza que sé que asusto a las demás

-por eso, eres idiota al recordarlo –dijo Ino sabiamente, ella me quiere lose, estoy casi segura que me quiere

-mejor vamos a las bancas para hablar más tranquilas –dijo Temari arrastrándonos a las bancas, legadas allí comenzamos a hablar del asunto

-bien que te dijo –dijeron todas mientras yo sacaba y volvía a leer la carta… todas tenían unas ligeras lagrimitas en los ojos

-eso es pochocho –dijo Ino con ojos aguaditos

-es taaan cursi –dijo igualmente Temari

-es tierno… -dijo en voz baja Hinata

-¡es perfecto Sakura! –Dijo Tenten jaloneándome de los brazos – ¡porque demonios no le has dicho que sí!

-porque no quiero lastimarlo –dije mirando a otro lado mire de nuevo a las chicas, todas tenían una palma en el rostro

-¿enserio? ¿Lastimarlo? ¿Esa es tu excusa? –Dijo Ino cruzada de brazos –no señorita, usted va a hablar con Sasuke ahora mismo –dijo yéndose, intente detenerla pero las demás me sujetaron a la banca, después de unos minutos apareció Ino con Itachi y… Sasuke

-Itachi ven conmigo –dijo Ino dejando a Sasuke sentado junto a mí, los colores subieron a mi rostro y empecé a agitarme. ¿Porque diablos me costaba pronunciar algo?

-y-yo… mmm… Etto… -decía bajando y subiendo la cabeza intentando de pronunciar algo –es que… ¡porque esto es tan complicado! –dije colocando mis manos en el rostro

-descuida –dijo Sasuke llamando mi atención .no esperaba que contestaras tan rápido de todas formas –nos porque me sentía mal con cada palabra que deci

-e-enserio –dije dudosa observándolo… se le veía en el rostro, a mí no me engañaba, estaba triste y sabía que era por mi culpa

-descuida –dijo con una extraña mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa –piénsalo, no esperaba que respondieras de inmediato de todas formas –dijo me removió el cabello y se alejó a paso lento hacia donde se había ido Ino

Me sentía mal… mis ojos empezaron a picar insistentemente y tenía algo atorado en la garganta que cada vez era más fuerte

-Saku ¿estás bien? –dijo Hinata preocupada, levante la vista hacia ella

-sí, ¿p-porque preguntas? –dije hipando un poco

-estas… llorando –dijo preocupada, fue cuando sentí un calor corriendo por mi mejilla derecha, me limpie

-descuida estoy bien –dije formando una sonrisa algo falsa

-conozco esas sonrisas señorita Sai, vamos –dijo Temari levantándome y acercándonos a donde estaban Itachi y Sasuke… Ino había desaparecido…

…

_**VIERNES 12:32 AM**_

…

Acababa de tener una charla con Itachi… la cual también me había colocado sentimental… y ahora divagaba por Facebook

_**Sasori no Akasuna**_

_-hola cerezo que cuentas?_

_**Sakura Haruno **_

_-hola fosforito, nada especial, mi mejor me dijo que me ama más nada *ironía*_

_**Sasori no Akasuna**_

_-uuh… cuenta cueeentamee_

_**Sakura Haruno **_

_-pues si me dio en el intercambio de san Valentín y me escribió una carta con tooodos sus sentimientos… la carta fue hermosa *-*_

_**Sasori no Akasuna**_

_-ósea que el chico te gusta?_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_-más o menos… _

_**Sasori no Akasuna**_

_-es normal… el 98% de los chicos se enamoran de sus amiga… el otro 2% es gay _

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_-tú y tus ocurrencias jajaja… _

Escuche otro mensaje de… Sasuke

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_-hola Sakura. Estas bien verdad?_

_**Sakura Haruno **_

_-bien…un poco confundida pero bien… : )_

_**Sasuke Uchiha **_

_-si lamento eso, pero no podía seguir callándolo _

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_-si lo entiendo pero como ya le dije a Itachi, lo lamento pero solo te quiero como un amigo_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_-lo imagine… pero, eso no significa que me valla a rendir tan fácil…_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_-eh? A que te refieres _

_**Sasuke Uchiha **_

_-mira no soy bueno con las palabras, ya conoces, así que creo que esta canción me va mejor, escúchala te la dedico únicamente a ti, su nombre es "no me doy por vencido"_

_**Sakura Haruno **_

_-ok… creo que se cual es_

Dios santo, claro que conocía la canción es una de mis canciones favoritas de todos los tiempos, esto es más difícil de lo que creí, abrí la otra conversación

_**Sasori no Akasuna**_

_-y que le respondiste al chico?_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_-Sasuke me dijo que lo pensara_

_**Sasori no Akasuna**_

_-un momento, Sasuke Uchiha esta enamorado de ti?_

_**Sakura Haruno **_

_-sí, porque lo conoces?_

_**Sasori no Akasuna **_

_-sí, él es el hermano de Itachi, Itachi es mi amigo, aunque yo soy 2 años mayor que ambos. Sakura no se te ocurra decirle si a Sasuke_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_-porque?_

_**Sasori no Akasuna**_

_-solo no le digas si y punto_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_-que te sucede Sasori? Porque no quieres que le diga si?_

_**Sasori no Akasuna**_

_-solo bromeo, por cierto ya subieron el manga _

_**Sakura Haruno **_

_-¬¬ no me cambies de tema _

_**Sasori no Akasuna **_

_-OH! Mira la hora tengo que irme, ya sabes mañana hay escuela_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_-hoy es viernes Sasori!_

_**Sasori no Akasuna**_

_-adiooos! ;D_

_**Sakura Haruno **_

_-desconéctate y sufre las consecuencias _

_Sasori no Akasuna se ha desconectado _

-Lo mato… -susurre enojada, busque la canción que me dedico Sasuke y comencé a escucharla

_Me quedo callado  
Soy como un niño dormido  
Que puede despertarse  
Con apenas sólo un ruido  
Cuando menos te lo esperas  
Cuando menos lo imagino  
Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro_

Y te lo digo a los gritos  
Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido  
Pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido  
Ni sospechas cuando te nombré 

Forme una sonrisa y sentí un leve escalofrió, comencé a cantar

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

Esa canción era perfecta… estuve toda esa noche escuchándola… me pregunto porque me corazón se desbocaba y latía fuertemente cuando la repetía, porque imaginaba a Sasuke cantándola… ¡no! Sakura no puedes enamorarte de Sasuke, puedes lastimarlo y a ti también si confundes así tus sentimientos… aunque mantenerlo en espera y decirle no, creo que duele mucho más

**No me juzguen TT_TT, la mayoría de las cosas pasaron asi… exepto la carta, pero fue muy romántica como para dejarla fuera de la historia… y ya see que todos esperaban que fuer la continuación y no el punto de vista de Sakura, peeeeeero para el próximo si viene… ya quiero contarles como termine con ya-yo-se-quien :D muajajaja ****((yo hice la carta!))**** seee urbi-oneechan fue tan amable de escribir esa hermosa carta… uuuh hoy en la madrugada recibi material interesante para el tercer capitulo… muajajajajaja! **

**Menma*: parodia inventada en lugar de Naruto xD**

**Nuevo descubrimiento, mi gato Makoto es niña xD me entere después de tenerla dos semanas xD**


	3. Chapter 3 Que hariamos sin ellas?

**Lamento de antemano los errores ortográficos y lo que sea que no entiendan **

**Capítulo 3. ¿Qué haríamos sin nuestras amigas?**

Se podía observar a una pelirrosa escuchando música con unos auriculares rosas, se veía en una paz inmensa, sonreía moviendo los labios probablemente cantando la canción, hasta que…

-¿Qué escuchas? –dijo Ino quitándole un auricular y gritándole en el odio, por lo cual la Haruno cayó al suelo en un golpe seco

-nada cerda –dijo quitándole el audífono a lo que Ino se lo arrebato de nuevo

-_… juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar, esperar un suspiro… -_canto Ino en voz alta con voz soñadora –y luego dices que no te gusta –dijo mirando mal a Sakura

-nunca dije eso… -dijo en un susurro casi invisible

-ósea que si te gusta –dijo Ino con intención de molestarla

-no –dijo bajo

-¿y oyes la canción porque…? -dijo Ino moviendo las manos

-porque me gusta la canción –dijo segura… bueno no tanto

-y es solo la canción –dijo moviendo las cejas

-¿quieres que diga que Sasuke me gusta no? –dijo Sakura cruzada de brazos

-osea que es cierto –dijo Ino con una sonrisa

-¡Ino! –dijo Sakura roja

-oh, lo sabía, Itachi-kun morirá cuando se lo diga –dijo a punto de salir corriendo pero fue detenida por una torcedura de brazo por parte de Sakura

-ni se te ocurra Ino Yamanaka –dijo amenazadoramente

-ok, ok, callare, pero no por mucho… -dijo guardando un silencio sepulcral –después de todo hace una semana que paso el intercambio y aun el pobre de Sasuke está mas deprimido que nada

-Ino sabes que no quiero que sufra más –dijo triste

-entonces dile si –dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos

-no comiences –dijo colocándose los audífonos, pero Ino de los arrebato

-sabes que es muy tonto que le sigas diciendo no, tarde o tem… -no termino pues el sonido de "plin" proveniente del celular de la pelirrosa

-es Sasuke –dijo leyendo el mensaje en voz alta –_Saku, busca a las chicas, a Itachi se le ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar verdad o reto en la plaza. _–leyó y miro a Ino quien medito por un momento confusa susurrando algo inaudible. Otro "plin" esta vez por parte del teléfono de Ino quien leyó el mensaje y fue corriendo a buscar a las chicas para ir a la dichosa plaza

***-*-*Ya en la plaza*-*-***

-bien ya llegaron las chicas –dijo Itachi mirando el momento en que llegaba su novia junto con sus amigas y su futura cuñada –comienzas tu Ino

-verdad o reto Sasuke –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-_bien… si digo reto lo más probable es que me obliguen a besar a Sakura… y aunque la idea no es para nada mala en mi opinión, pero cabe destacar que tal vez Saku no lo haga y creo que sería arrastrar mi orgullo por los suelos… _-decía Sasuke en su interior –verdad

-interesante… -dijo Ino entrecerrando los ojos –oh, si creíste que te salvarías, decir verdad fue lo peor que pudiste haber pensado –dijo con una sonrisa macabra –bien, dime ¿Qué sientes por Sakura? –Sasuke no se sorprendió, imagino desde el principio que era eso y cuando estaba a punto de formular el "me gusta Sakura" Ino agrego –ah-ah-ah –dijo moviendo el dedo índice –dinos lo que me escribiste acerca de tus sentimientos –rápidamente Sasuke estaba pálido, sudaba frio y tenía un ligero tic en la ceja derecha. Mientras que por otro lado Sakura tenía diferentes tonos en sus mejillas pero ocultado por una carita curiosa que esperaba impaciente la respuesta

-¿sabes? Elijo reto –dijo Sasuke volviendo a su color natural

-ohh… ¿es que acaso ocultas algo en ese mensaje? –Dijo Suijetsu con picardía –alguna insinuación sex… -no termino cuando Sasuke le había propinado un golpe en la cabeza

-idiota… -susurro con una vena hinchada en la frente que comenzaba a palpitar de una manera inquietante para todos

-e-entonces –dijo Itachi observando la venita -¿Qué decía el mensaje? te escuchamos –dijo al momento en que Ino sacaba un celular

-o lo dices tú, o lo leo yo –dijo mostrando los mensajes del día de ayer

-léelo –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible ocultando su mirada con su fleco

-ok… -dijo Ino carraspeando su garganta –**Sasuke Uchiha a las 1:14 am: **_**bueno, yo he tenido muchas aventuras… pero ninguna me a gustado como tu Saku… todas las otras son partes diminutas de mi mundo… ella es mi mundo completo… **_-leyó con una sonrisa, a lo que Sasuke ennegreció los ojos de manera extraordinario y al igual que Sakura. Ino agrego de nuevo **–Sakura Haruno a las 1:16 am: **_**te preguntare algo… porque estas enamorado de mi? **_–dijo mirando como Sasuke se tensaba y Sakura se colocaba más roja en un tomate madurito **–Sasuke Uchiha a las 1:17: **_**porque me encanta cuando sonries o pones esa carita triste de cachorrito… me gusta como eres y tu cabello… como había dicho anteriormente… además, tienes unos labios suaves que decearia anciosamente probar…. Porque mas? Bueno porque sencillamente me encantas y te ganaste a un Uchiha enamorado que no se dara por vencido tan fácil. **_–dijo con corazones en lugar de ojos –y en resumen esa fue la conversación entre Sakura y Sasuke hace dos días –dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Sasuke que tenía los músculos más tensos de lo normal –bien Sasuke te toca preguntar a alguien

-… -no dijo nada solo se fue caminando lentamente

-bueno ya que Sasuke se va… -dijo Itachi llamando la atención –Saku ¿verdad o reto?

-reto –dijo temiendo que le preguntara otra cosa vergonzosa… sintió pánico al ver la sonrisa siniestra que tenían Itachi e Ino

-besa a Sasuke por tooooodos 60 segundos –dijo Itachi malévolamente, mirando a Sasuke, quien estaba de espaldas de camino a su casa, que exactamente al oír lo que dijo Itachi paro su marcha quedándose estático en el lugar –vamos Saku… hazlo… es más –dijo sacando su celular –nosotros contaremos los segundos –dijo con una sonrisa disque angelical

-_((inner-Saku: ¡SHANNAROU, bésalo tonta frente de marquesina! Saku: pero… pero… Inner-Saku: sabes que quieres ¬¬ Saku: . . .)) _–mientras Sakura se debatía entre su yo interno miro como, Sasuke ya se encontraba a lado de ella –mm… -murmuro volteándose al mismo tiempo que Sasuke –mm… -murmuro de nuevo mientras miraba esos pozos negros tan oscuros como la noche, pero que tenían un brillo singular de alegría en ellos.

Sasuke se inclinó un poco para llegar a su altura (aunque estuvieran sentados) y, mirando por última vez esas esferas jades, acerco su rostro a el de ella, y ella elevándose un poco acerco su rostro al de el. Todos miraban expectantes esperando el momento del beso. Sasuke y Sakura, a por lo menos un centímetro de distancia entreabrieron los ojos para mirar al otro, e inmediatamente los cerraron uniendo así sus labios. Ino ahogo un gritito de emoción, Itachi salto de alegría **(N/A: enserio fue el mas contento de todos xD) **Shikamaru abrió sus ojos luego de una larga siesta, Hinata de sonrojo, Naruto ni cuenta se había dado, Suijetsu miraba pervertidamente, Karin miraba otro lugar pensando en quien sabe que, Matsuri tenía una sonrisita en los labios, Gaara miraba desinteresadamente, Temari los miraba calculadoramente, y Neji y Tenten se habían escapado a hacer quien sabe qué.

El beso era torpe y lento, y claro, Itachi e Ino no soportaron eso, por lo que en un intercambio de miradas empujaron a ambos logrando su cometido… intensificar el beso

El beso seguía y parecía no tener fin para ninguno de los dos, todos pensarían, que era más romántico de la historia, más dulce y adorable… pero no

Sasuke intentaba inútilmente de besar a Sakura, aun cuando Konan (amiga de ambos) movía su cabeza con el fin de lograr que el beso fuera más apasionado, lo que en realidad producía eran pequeñas mordidas accidentales (sin contar que todos los presentes miraban todo atentamente)

En definitiva: el beso más extraño del planeta

Luego de unos segundos, Sakura se alejó de Sasuke dando por terminado el "beso" quedando un poco desorientada al igual que Sasuke, miro a Ino

-¿fueron los 60 segundos? –pregunto inocentemente

-de hecho… no… -dijo mirando el cronometro del celular –jeje… fueron 87 segundos

-pero que caraj… ¡Ino! –dijo mirando mal a la nombrada

-dije que tomaría el tiempo más nunca nombre que te diría cuando debían separarse –dijo riéndose como villana de telenovela

-jum –dijo Sakura colocándose roja –me tengo que ir… chicas mama nos espera –dijo mirando su celular el mensaje en el que especificaba "mocosa insolente donde diablos estas metida" –voy a buscar Tenten –dijo caminando (corriendo) hacia todos lados en busca de su amiga. Todos dirigieron su vista a Sasuke

-necesito una foto de esto –dijo Ino fotografiando a Sasuke, y es que, ¿Quién no fotografiaría a Sasuke Uchiha, con cara de tonto balanceándose de un lado a otro, mirando por donde se había ido Sakura –Sasuke, un poco mas y babeas –dijo riéndose junto con los demás

-… -no dijo absolutamente nada, solo recobro la postura y se coloco recto –Hmp

-bieeen nos vamos –grito Ino tomando a Matsuri, Hinata y Temari –adiós Itachi-kun –dijo dándole un corto beso al cual Itachi la tomo por la cintura dándole uno en la frente

-hagan eso en privado –dijo Naruto tapándole los ojos a Hinata, quien enrojeció ante el acto repentino del rubio

-no, no, no, en público es más divertido –dijo Suijetsu pervertidamente a lo que Karin le dio un golpe en la cabeza

- ¡CHAAAAAAAAAAU!- Grito una emocionada Ino, alejándose con las chicas las cual se despidieron con un gesto de manos

***-*-*casa de Sakura*-*-***

-admite que te gusto –decía Ino moviendo un dedo

-Ino… por poco en lugar de besar a alguien estábamos jugando comernos entre nosotros –dijo con un aura azul en la frente

-pero pudo haberte gustado –dijo Temari pensativa

-… ¿Cómo? –dijo Sakura pensativa

-piénsalo así… -dijo Tenten –besaste a Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha…

Algo hizo "click" en Sakura y bajo la cabeza temblando un poco. Todas la miraron confundidas, mientras esta murmuraba algo inescuchable

-¿Qué? –dijeron todas acercándose

-b-bese a Sasuke… -dijo igual de bajito

-¿Qué? –dijeron todos de nuevo

-bese a Sasuke… –dijo Sakura con voz quebrada levantando el rostro a lo que todas se sorprendieron por su reacción -¡bese a Sasuke! –grito con una sonrisa estirando los brazos

-¿y este repentino cambio de opiniones? –dijeron todas en coro viendo la bipolaridad de la pelirrosa

-¿no entienden? –dijo mirándolas atentamente, ellas negaron –Ino…

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? –dijo Ino asustada

-creo que me estoy enamorando de Sasuke –dijo con voz soñadora

-¿y…?

-que se siente lindo… -dijo asustada

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Sakura? –dijo Matsuri detenidamente

-no lo entienden –a todas le empezaba a temblar una vena en la sien –quiero volver a besar a Sasuke –todas aguantaron un gritito tapando sus bocas –pero no quiero _enamorarme de nuestra amistad _–dijo asustada –aunque la idea no es tan mala…

-carajo podrías actuar normal por una vez en tu vida –dijo Tenten golpeándose la frente

-chicas –dijo detenidamente –no soy normal, y, en resumen, quiero decir que no se si… -no termino al escuchar el sonido de una nueva llamada, miro su teléfono y dijo –Sasuke…

La escena paso rápido, Sakura termino de nombrar al chico, y las chicas se abalanzaron sobre Sakura para arrebatarle el teléfono, tirando en el proceso el jugo que traía Hinata en unas bandejas el cual baño por completo a la pelirrosa, quedando pegajosa… pero con un rico olor a naranja

-ustedes… -dijo con un tic en la ceja derecha

-oh cállate –dijo Ino contestando el teléfono –hola, Sasuke –dijo perversamente

-¿_Ino? ¿Y Sakura? _

-digamos que tuJulieta está experimentando el peor castigo que podríamos imponerle –dijo mirando a la pobre bañad en jugo

_-adivino… ocurrió un accidente mientras ustedes intentaban agarrar el teléfono…_

-n… ¿Cómo supiste?

_-porque, escucho los gritos de Sakura diciendo "devuélvanme mi teléfono" al fondo_

-Tenten, cállala –dijo Ino haciendo un gesto de cortarse la cabeza

_-¿podrías pasarme a Sakura? _

-ok ok –dijo colocando el altavoz

-hola Sasuke –dijo Sakura bajo la mirada amenazante de todas las chicas _((ALGÚN DÍA TENDRÉ AMIGAS NORMALES!)) _

_-hola Saku, ¿estás bien?_

-eh, si, sí, claro cómo no, perfecta –dijo viendo a Ino tronarse los dedos

_-porque siento que estas en una especie de película de terror_

-sálvame –dijo a punto del llanto

-_¿y que hacen? _

-oh, ya sabes típica pijamada, hablando de cosas y feminidades –dijo restándole importancia

_-supongo que el tema principal fue lo de hoy _

-¿tú que nos estas espiando?

_-eres predecible _

-oh, gracias

_-no hay porque… _

-¿y que hicieron luego de que nos fuimos?

_-nada, Itachi comenzó a saltar alrededor de mi gritando alegremente "tengo cuñada, tengo cuñada" ¡así lo dijo! _

-creo que Itachi estaba más contento que tu…

_-¿apostamos? ¿Quién recibió el beso? El anormal pero que sigue siendo beso _

-pues tu pero…

_-entonces ¿Quién crees que quedo con cara de idiota por unos minutos?_

-la cara de Itachi puede de ser de idiota –Ino miro asesinamente a Sakura, esta le restó importancia

_-¿quieres que lo diga no?_

-estaría encantada

_Suspiro –YO quede con cara de idiota luego de que nos besamos, ¿contenta?_

-mucho

_-¿y tú? Como te sentiste con el beso _

-oooh mira la hora, tengo que hacer tarea

_-Sakura contesta_

-bien, bien, contesto por las miradas asesinas que tienen las chicas ahora, ok, ok, el extraño beso me gusto ¿contento?

_-más de lo que crees, bien, hablaría contigo por más tiempo, pero Itachi está a punto de salir de la ducha y cuando vea que estoy hablando contigo no dejara de decirte cuñada, adiós Saku que descanses, te quiero._

-¿Sasuke Uchiha diciendo te quiero? ¿Y eso? –dijo dándose la vuelta evitando mirar a las chicas

_-acostúmbrate, pasara seguido, que descanses_

-ok, chao. Emmm… también te quiero –dijo colgando, preparada para enfrentar a las chicas, quienes no estaban a punto de gritar, de saltar, de alegrarse o reírse. Solo estaban ay… quieto con sus teléfonos en mano

-sa-Sakura-chan –dijo Hinata tímidamente, a Sakura le dio un escalofrió… si Hinata daba las noticias era porque sería algo importante – ¿qué le responderás a s-Sasuke-kun cuando te pida ser su novia?

Y así fue como Sakura se colocó pálida y miro con terror a las chicas… quienes formaron sonrisas siniestras

***-*-*Lunes por la mañana en el salón de literatura*-*-***

-¿enserio no hay otra cosa que hacer? –dijo Sasuke pálido

-¿quieres conquistarla si o no? –dijo Itachi colocando sus brazos en jarra

-sí, pero… decirle así no es muy… -fue interrumpido al escuchar llegar a Sakura junto con las chicas

-es la hora campeón –dijo Itachi empujándolo, Sasuke tomo una bocanada de aire y se acercó a Sakura

-uhm… Sakura –dijo tímidamente a lo que Sakura se sorprendió

-¿Sasuke-kun? –dijo confundida

-Sakura Haruno –dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de todos -¿querrías… ser mi… novia? –dijo sonrojado **((N/A: yo quiero un Sasuke así… eeh… ah cierto ya lo tengo)) **

Sakura lo medito colocando su dedo en su mejilla, fingiendo pensar, todos en el salón tenían una cara de intriga por querer saber que respondería

-me encantaría Sasuke-kun –dijo abrazándolo a lo que Sasuke correspondió al abrazo – ¿nos merecemos un beso normal?

-es lo justo –dijo con una sonrisa ladina, plantándole un dulce beso en los labios que fue correspondido por la pelirrosa, las chicas articularon un "aaaawww" y los chicos un "que gaaay" a lo que Sasuke amablemente les presento a su dedo medio

-siento la tardanz… -dijo Naruto entrando de repente al aula quedando en shock al ver a Sasuke besando a Sakura, a Tenten y a Neji en las mismas, en un rinconcito se encontraba Matsuri acorralando a Gaara y el shokeado camino como zombi chocando y cayendo accidentalmente sobre Hinata, plantándole inmediatamente un beso **((N/A: el amor estaba en el aire, responsable, cupido xD))**

-salió mejor de lo que planeamos –dijo Ino chocando el puño con Itachi, quien el tomo de nuevo por la cintura plantándole un beso en los labios **((N/A: cuuupiiidooo))**

**Queda alguien aquí?**

**Sé que estuve medio perdida, pero ya saben, me enferme (jue horrible, no tenia ni ganas de salir de mi camita) luego tuve como 10 examenes en una semana, lueeego makoto (mi gatita de dos semanas) se perdió TT_TT, el sábado fui a una convención y bueeeno estaba emocionada por las cosas que compre, pasaron asuntillos con… ehmm… ya saben quien… y creo que otra vez me voy de viaje a casa de mi papa (sin interneeeeet!) y espero que eso justifique que no aya subido en estas semanas, un saludo a los que aun se acuerdan de que existe esta historia, y a los que no me conocen, pos "hola" soy Uchihita. **

**Quiero decir que este es el primer capitulo que no ago en mi casa! Lo hice aquí con mi amiga *cofMolestacof* uuurbii ****((apapachos y virtudes)) ****tengo noticias de tía por los que saben hace poco fue su baby shower y fue genial *-* Cristian sera un niño fuerte y grande *-* **

**Mmmm ¿Qué mas? En esta ausencia, de verdad lamento haberme olvidado de fanfiction pero en los momentos que tuve libres para escribir no tenia la inspiración y yo pensando "WTF?! Como diablos no se que escribir si esto me paso a mi?!" tenia medio capitulo escrito y no lo termine sino hasta hace unos minutos ahora son las 1:47 am en mi país, y en lugar de dormir a algo como la gente "normal" urbi me esta amenzando con terminar el capitulo… agradézcanle **

**Bueeno chauuu! Sayonaraaaa! **


	4. Chapter 4 ¡Baka, estoy CELOSA!

**Capitulo 4. ¡Baka, Estoy CELOSA!**

**.**

**Pov's Sakura**

Las cosas con Sasuke iban de mejor en mejor, cada día parecía transformarse en alguien completamente diferente al que conocí desde pequeña, bueno, yo siempre supe que Sasuke muy dentro de sí (muy, muy, muy dentro) era dulce y romántico (muy dentro) pero no pensé que le gustara tanto como para dejar de ser el frio, arrogante y sexy Sasuke Uchiha (como lo catalogan el 80% de la población femenina del instituto) y se convirtiera en el dulce, cariñoso y sexy Sasuke Uchiha (aunque no crean la primera parte) me sorprende aun hablar con él y escuchar cosas lindas salir de sus labios y dirigirse directamente a mis oídos (puesto que aprovechaba abrazarme y susurrármelo de tal manera que sentía los mil y un escalofríos en el cuerpo)

Estaba emocionada ya que, dentro de una semana cumpliríamos un mes de estar juntos (motivo de burlas por parte de Ino y Temari ya que les parecíamos demasiados empalagosos para tener tan poco tiempo juntos) aunque había algo que siempre me disgustaba…

Verán… Itachi por alguna razón (no se cuál) era muy amigo de universitarios, y al ser amigos de Itachi lógicamente eran amigos de Sasuke, eso no me molestaba, incluso, a mi también me agradaban por ello la mayoría del tiempo nos la manteníamos con ellos, pero el problema radicaba en dos simples personas, dos chicas para aclararlo mejor.

Tayuya y Karin Ozaka.

Tayuya era una pelirroja que estudiaba su primer año de universidad y Karin era su pelirroja hermana que estudiaba con nosotros el último año… ok, el problema mayor seria que…

Tayuya fue la última ex-novia que Sasuke tubo y se nota a leguas de distancia que sigue enamorada del (lo mira a cada momento, sonríe cuando habla y me mira demasiado con el ceño fruncido) y Karin… digamos que tengo mis motivos…

_**Flashback…**_

_-¿Saku te has dado cuenta no? –me dijo Ino llamando mi atención luego de salir de química _

_-¿crees que no…? –no termine pues Itachi que apareció de quien sabe dónde me interrumpió_

_-onee-chan, ¿viste al idiota de Sasuke? –dijo dijo cruzado de brazos _

_-sí, Itachi-kun, si vi a Sasuke –dije intentando sonar calmada_

_-ósea, que tú ves a Karin, tomando a Sasuke de la mano, hablando e invadiéndole su espacio personal, ¿y te quedaras sin hacer nada? –dijeron ambos muy rápido_

_-no fue t… -dije bajito pero llego Temari_

_-Sakura ¿viste como estaba Sas…? –no deje que continuará_

_-¡que si los vi, maldita sea! –grite enojada a lo que todos en el patio voltearon a verme sorprendidos, con lo cual me sonroje y me senté de nuevo –estoy consciente de ello _

_-¿y se puede saber porque diablos dejas que lo haga? –dijo Ino sobándose la sien_

_-porque se cómo es Karin de zorra y que Sasuke ni siquiera esta consiente de que Karin esta que babea por el –dije malhumorada _

_-¿y eso que tiene que ver con que no le hayas reclamado? –dijo Temari con un tic en el ojo_

_-… -me quede callada, en verdad no sabía porque no le había dicho nada al respecto -¿Por qué no sé cómo decirle que quiero que se aleje de esa zorra maniática que solo intenta seducirlo? –dijo casi con miedo de ver las reacciones de los tres_

_Itachi se golpeó la frente con su palma, Ino se acercó a mí con un aura asesina y Temari simplemente se alejó de ahí sin decir nada._

_-¡cómo se te ocurre Sakura Haruno! ¡¿Qué clase de estúpida excusa es esa?! –dijo zarandeándome de un lado a otro _

_-i-Ino –dije mareada -¿q-que pasaría si Itachi hiciera lo mismo? ¿Cómo actuarias? –dije recuperando estabilidad_

_-__le diría a Karin: ¡Lo siento pero él es de mi propiedad! Tomaría a Itachi de la mano y lo beso, todo con tal de que esa zorra se dé cuenta quien es la que marca territorio –dijo Ino segura con las manos en la cintura –y luego obligaría a Itachi ir conmigo a que me compre todo lo que yo quiera en el centro comercial para perdonarlo –dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, vi como Itachi temblaba e intentaba alejarse cuidadosamente -… es una amenaza Itachi… -ahora Itachi estaba pálido y se acercó a darle un abrazo y un dulce (apasionado) beso a su novia _

_-sabes que te amo –dijo restregando su mejilla con la de ella, Ino rio_

_-no enfrente de la frentona cosito –dijo mirándome de nuevo –supongo que hasta que no pase el detonante para que aceptes que estas celosa no le dirás nada ¿no? –en ese instante llego Temari_

_-y yo tengo ese detonante –dijo mirándome con los brazos cruzados –acabo de hablar con Karin, adivina que me dijo la muy zorra –dijo con una sonrisa que decía "quiero matarla" –le pregunte si ella gustaba de Sasuke y me respondió, y cito: "estoy enamorada de Sasuke, aunque aún me sigue gustando Suijetsu, ah, también estoy enamorada de Itachi" –termino de citar Temari, sentí mis músculos tensarse como piedra, la garganta me raspaba y sentía un extraño y repentino odio hacia Karin en ese momento, busque a Ino con la mirada y esta se encontraba sujetada por Itachi para que no escapara_

_-¡solo espero a que esa serpiente me escuche! Are que sufra lentamente ¡Itachi suéltame para arrancarle esas extensiones mal teñidas! –decía Ino intentando soltarse del agarre_

_Por mi parte camine en estado zombi hasta el filtro del agua, tome un poco y cuando alce la vista estaban los chicos reunidos en grupo, y ¿Qué creen? Karin estaba al lado de Sasuke como si nada casi cayéndole encima, mi ojo derecho empezó a tiritar y varias personas me miraron asustadas por lo mismo me acerque a donde estaban y me senté junto a Gaara a diagonal de Sasuke, sonó mi teléfono_

_**Sasori: hola que de tiempos, como sea, vengo a proponerte para hacer una salida grupal entre tu unos amigos y tus amigas**_

_Bueno ya que no le iba a prestar atención pues no sabía de qué estaban hablando tan entretenidamente los chicos decidí almenas conversar con alguien, aunque hablar con Sasori es extraño, bueno lo es desde hace una semana que me dijo que le gustaba, pero que no le tomara importancia y lo olvidara, desde entonces… no lose aun lo trato igual pero es… extraño simplemente extraño_

_**Sakura: tentador, tentador lo pensare, y ese repentino antojo de salir de repente?**_

_**Sasori: solo quería una reunión como amigos normales, y conociéndote si te diría "quieres ir conmigo a ver una película" después de que te dije que me gustas, imagine que te espantarías y no querrías hablarme luego de decirme cruelmente un NO, así que creo que es mejor que vengas con tus amigos para que no estés incomoda ni nada. Es más! Si quieres traes al enamorado Uchiha **_

_**Sakura: el enamorado Uchiha? Te refieres a Sasuke? **_

_**Sasori: te dije que él no me agradaba, por suerte tú me hiciste caso y no te hiciste su novia verdad?**_

_**Sakura: Sasori te lo dije ¬¬ soy novia de Sasuke desde hace casi un mes**_

_**Sasori: si lo niego será mentira :D**_

_**Sakura: SASORI! **_

_Vi a Ino sentarse junto a mí con una sonrisa, tomo mi teléfono y empezó a leer la conversación, me miro sonriendo mas todavía_

_-así que… ¿hablando con Sasori de nuevo? –dijo Ino balanceando el celular de un lado a otro _

_-Ino… -dije quitándole mi teléfono –solo hablábamos_

_-¿el cine? –dijo cruzada de brazos _

_-cállate cerda –dije restándole importancia mirando de nuevo a los chicos, no quería mirar a Sasuke otra vez con Karin pegada como chicle, pero mis ojos fueron hasta el… me estaba mirando, fijamente, me quede enganchada mientras nuestras miradas se mezclaban intentando decirse mil y un cosas que no podía descifrar aun, rompí el contacto de miradas con Sasuke y me enfrasque en entender de que hablaban los chicos _

_**Fin de flashback **_

Así ese era el problema, pero no el mayor, no, el problema mayor era que Sasuke NO se daba cuenta de que Karin lo estaba seduciendo, entonces llegaba mi confusión. Una parte de mi me decía que confiara en Sasuke, que él no tenía idea de las cosas que planeaba Karin, que el solo tenía ojos para mi… pero otra pequeña parte se alimentaba lentamente de lo que mis sentidos captaban, mi mente viajaba y recordaba los mil y un problemas que tubo Sasuke con diferentes chicas al hacerlas sus novias y luego terminarlas porque sencillamente a él no le gustaban… esa parte no quería que la lastimaran y que de repente un día Sasuke dijera _"no me gustas solo fuiste algo pasajero que ya llego a su final" _pero confiaba en Sasuke, y no quería decirle nada al respecto por oír algo que mis oídos no querían escuchar.

Bien hoy era martes y Sasuke y yo cumplíamos un mes de noviazgo el viernes y el miércoles era la reunión con los chicos en el centro comercial, teníamos planeado ir al cine, patinar en la pista, comer, jugar en el nuevo local de video juegos, entre otras cosas. En definitiva sería estupendo.

Kurenai-sensei no llegaría hoy, por lo cual teníamos 2 horas libres en el patio, mientras Sasuke se acercaba a donde estábamos y Karin lo interceptaba diciendo que "que tenían que hablar sobre la exposición en grupo de Asuma-sensei" yo me quede con las chicas sin tomarle atención al asunto. Ino miro por mi hombro algo a mis espaldas que no supe que era y luego poso mi vista en mi la mire confundida y me voltee tratando de buscar con la mirada lo que ella veía, no encontré nada fuera de lo común solo que Sasuke un estaba con Karin y unas cuantas amigas de ella hablando de la "exposición" esto era de mal en peor, pero lo que mas dolía era que Sasuke no se atreviera ni siquiera de llegar, plantarse frente a mí y mirarme a los ojos diciéndome que prefería estar con ella. Supongo que así dolería menos que saber que él es "Mío" y que en lugar de estar aquí está siendo secuestrado por Karin y su cuarteto.

Cansada del asunto me dirigí a el baño, me lave la cara encontrándome con un rostro triste y dolido, el cual intentaba ocultar con una sonrisa falsa, como si no me importara, como si no doliera… me seque el rostro y luego de unos momentos de pensar todo, me digne a salir con una sonrisa, al instante en que abandone el baño pude divisar a Ino hablando con Sasuke y junto a ellas estaban Temari y Hinata (Tenten estaba enferma y no había ido hoy) en un momento Sasuke abrió los ojos en modo de sorpresa y exactamente dirigió su mirada a la puerta de los baños de chicas (yo está detrás de una pared así que él no podía verme) me asome de nuevo y ahora estaba confundido mientras Ino se sobaba de nuevo la sien, luego Ino se alejó y yo fingí en ese momento que salía del baño y me acerque a donde estaban

-¿Ino que…? –no formule la pregunta pues Ino me dio su respuesta

-oh Saku, estaba hablando con Sasuke –me dijo con una sonrisa – ¿adivina que? Le pregunte que porque no se alejaba a Karin de encima y ¿sabes que me respondió? –Temblé por dentro –descuida… dijo que en verdad estaban hablando de la exposición, recuerda que es la exposición más importante del año –dijo calmándome –pero… también le mencione que tú estabas enojada porque Karin abusaba de ello y que estabas llorando en el baño por lo mismo…

-¿Qué yo estaba llorando? –le dije señalándome con el pulgar

-pensé que así era pero bueno… ¿sabes que me dijo? Que él no detenía a Karin porque sencillamente el no notaba que te veía celosa ni nada por el estilo –termino con una mano en la cintura la mire atónita

-¿quieres decir? ¡¿Qué los gestos de enojo, las miradas de advertencia de Itachi y mi repentino mal humor al nombrar a Karin no le dieron ni siquiera pistas de que estaba celosa?! –grite no tan alto

-al parecer –dijo Ino –bien, Sasuke ben –dijo llamándolo y sentándome con él en una banca –ustedes hablen –dijo Ino y se fue dejándonos en un silencio en el que solo nos estábamos mirando fijamente. Suspire.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? –dijo mirándome a los ojos

-porque creí que ya lo sabias –dije mirándolo también

-pero nunca me lo dijiste –me respondió

-no puedo creer que no lo supieras –dije golpeándome la frente –no te hizo sospechar que estuviera enojada desde hace unos días, que gruñía cuando Karin te llevaba a hablar sobre la exposición, que cuando estabas con ella prefería estar alejada de ustedes dos, que… -no pude terminar ya que mire la expresión que tenía Sasuke en el rostro -¿Qué?

-Ino me dijo que estabas enojada porque no estaba mucho tiempo contigo… no que estabas enojada por Karin –dijo sorprendido, yo lo mire

-¡Baka, estoy es CELOSA! –Dije tomándolo de la camisa -¡estoy celosa de que estés con ella y no conmigo! ¡¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?!

-pero… -dijo sin creérselo –actuabas tan normal, no pensé que estuvieras así –me dijo pausadamente bajando la mirada, yo solté su camisa

-supongo que también tengo un poquitín de culpa al no decirte nada –dije para que no se sintiera tan mal

-es cierto es tu culpa –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, le di un golpe en el hombro

-me retracto baka. Volviendo al tema ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-¿sobre qué?

-sobre Karin, Sasuke-kun

-pero ella no me gusta, enserio –dijo seguro moviendo las manos

-pero tú a ella le gustas –dije cruzándome de brazos

-¿le gusto a Karin? Debes estar equivocada Saku, solo me ve como un amigo –dijo seguro de sí mismo… idiota

-por dios Sasuke, te ve como un amigo al que quiere besar desesperadamente –dije mirando a otro lado con las mejillas sonrosadas

-pues por mi parte no siento nada por ella –dijo levantándose y abrazándome por la cintura –solo me gustas tú –dijo cerca de mis labios

-¿y dejaras de estar tanto tiempo con ellas? –dije pestañeando dulcemente

-con una condición –dijo separándose pero sin romper el abrazo. Asentí -¿estuviste hablando con Sasori? –dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño pero igual con una sonrisa

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y comenzó a sudar frio… mierda, mierda, mierda… Sasuke no sabía que YO le gustaba a Sasori y conociéndolo ardera en llamas cuando se entere

-emmm… un amigo… -dije riéndome de mi misma _(inner-Saku: lógico que un amigo idiota) _

-mm… y dime enserio estabas hablando con el anoche, en lugar de responder los mensajes que tu novio de mandaba –dijo con la misma sonrisa que se notaba era falsa a kilómetros

-… -quede en blanco, suspire –es verdad… ¡pero fue porque el teléfono no lo encontraba y mientras buscaba el teléfono empezó a escribirme Sasori y luego fue que encontré el teléfono y tenía tus mensajes! Pero como había pasado mucho tiempo no creí que me responderías –dije en un susurro lo último

-¿y donde cuando se conoces? –dijo con esa sonrisa

-Sasori es el hermano de mi prima Hitsumi, lo conocí hace unos dos o tres años –dije mirando como desfiguraba el rostro -¿Qué?

-tampoco… creí que fueran años –dijo frunciendo el ceño

-aaw, no te pongas celoso –dije abrazándolo –solo me gustas tú –dije igual que el dándole un beso

-aun así aun no me cae bien de ese tipo –dijo haciendo un puchero que se veía demasiado gracioso, me reí

-vamos con Ino –dije caminando tomando su mano pero me detuve –emmm… sobre Sasori… -Sasuke fijo su atención en mi –emmm… ay algo que no te dije –dije mirando otro lugar pensando si decirle o no

-Sakura… -dijo en tono de amenaza

-le gusto a Sasori… -dije bajito, Sasuke bufo y formulo un "no te entiendo" –le gusto a Sasori… -dije más alto con lo cual Sasuke soltó mi mano y me miro molesto

-te dije que no me agradaba ese tipo –me dijo serio, yo le mire un poco asustada por lo cual relajo su rostro y suspiro –ok lamento haberte gritado, pero te dije que no me agradaba ese tipo y no me hiciste caso –dijo cruzándose de brazos **(N/A: acabo de darme cuenta que es la frase que las he utilizado en el capítulo._.) **

-perdón pero no pensé que se fuera a enamorar de mi –dije moviendo el pie incomoda

-ok no es tu culpa –dijo abrazándome –pero cuando intente hacerte algo sufrirá las consecuencias

-no sabía que eras celoso

-no sabía que tú eras celosa

-_tuché _

-¿ven? Les dije que si hablarían todo saldría bien –dijo Ino orgullosa –amo nuestros planes tesoro –dijo abrazando a Itachi

***-*-*al otro día*-*-***

Hoy iríamos al centro comercial (Sasuke había aceptado que fuera Sasori para "charlar con el") pero primero era el tedioso día de clases, me aliste lista para partir, puesto que hoy me llevaría mi papa y no el autobús, llegue al instituto y al momento en entrar sonó mi teléfono

-un mensaje de… ¿Konan? –dije extrañada, Konan era una gran chica pero nunca llegue a ser una gran amiga de ella (también había salido con Sasuke pero ella fue quien termino con el) ni nada… me había enviado una foto

-que… demonios… es… esto… -dije con voz rasposa y es que… ¿Qué reacción pondrías si la ex de tu novio te manda una foto de ella abrazándolo mientras él está sin camisa y tapándose de la cintura para abajo con una edredón azul? Oh, Sasuke… me vas a escuchar

**Jeje no me maten por dejar el final así, peeeeero estoy casi dormida y lo que se avecina lo pondré en el otro capítulo :D sigan leyendo coman chocolate alimenten a su gato y saquen a pasear al pececito que se aburre en la pecera xD SAYONARAAAA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. **

**Pov's Sasuke.**

Aun no puedo creer de Sakura este celosa… aunque ella dijo de que era muy obvia, no recuerdo verla así… dejando ese tema, hoy iríamos todos al centro comercial a petición de "Sasori" aun lo odio, principalmente porque le gusta Sakura, y ya que lo conozco desde hace tiempo (por Itachi) estoy casi seguro de que si Sakura se llegara a interesar almenas un poco en él, y él se da cuenta que tiene una pequeña oportunidad, aunque me duela admitirlo podría quitármela, Sasori es el típico empalagoso romántico en exceso, y cuando digo en exceso es en _exceso, _Sakura conociéndola tan bien como la conozco caería rendida ante sus "encantos" después de todo yo no soy la persona más romántica del mundo.

Ayer había sido un día espantoso… Konan había ido a visitarnos y… ¿esperen porque Sakura está parada en medio de la puerta de la escuela? Me acerque a ella y la abrase por la espalda a lo que ella se sobresaltó y bajo la cabeza con una aura… ¿asesina?

-Sasuke… -ok ese tono significaba algo malo… no será que ella… -¿podrías hacerme el favor de…? –fue interrumpida ya que Itachi llego corriendo junto con Ino y la sujetaron del brazo

-¡dinos que Konan no te mostro la foto! –gritaron al unísono, Sakura desfiguro el rostro, así que si había sido eso…

-¿tú que crees? –dijo Sakura cruzada de brazos mirándome acusatoriamente

-te explicaremos todo –dijo Itachi intentando calmarla pues su cabello empezaba a levitar de una manera terrorífica –Konan es hija de una amiga de mama, y fue a nuestra casa el domingo como a las 8 de la mañana, lógico que como todo chico normal un domingo estábamos dormidos, ella llego entro en nuestra habitación y yo semi-dormido no me di cuenta y me Salí del cuarto, ella aprovecho que Sasuke estaba dormido, y aprovecho tomarse una foto con él para molestarte porque también le gusta Sasuke –dijo Itachi atropelladamente –si te sirve de consuelo a mí me vio en ropa interior deambular por mi cas…

-nunca mencionaste nada de verte en ropa interior –dijo Ino con un tic en la ceja

-uhg –dijo tragando saliva mientras se alejaba entrando a la escuela -¡enserio Sakura, Sasuke no tuvo la culpa! ¡No te enojes con el! –grito Itachi alejándose con Ino siguiéndolo, mire a Sakura que aún me miraba con el ceño un poco menos fruncido

-¿Por qué estabas sin camisa? –dijo seria

-desde pequeño duermo sin camisa –dije esperando que no malinterpretara todo

-¿Por qué no mencionaste este hecho antes? –dijo igual de seria

-dime como reaccionarias si te dijera "una chica se coló en mi habitación y tomo una foto de ella abrazándome, yo sin camisa en una cama" –dije observando como ella se sonaba los dedos –ok, mala elección de palabras. Pero enserio Saku… además no fue gran cosa –dije en un pequeñísimo susurro para que ella no escuchara

-¿no fue gran cosa? –Repitió colocando una sonrisa –ósea que si yo salgo de la ducha con una pequeñísima toalla cubriéndome, y por obra y gracia de kami-sama Sasori está en mi cuarto en ese instante porque mi mama lo invito… ¿tu estarás tranquilo no?

-… -quede pensativo, cierto lo primero que haría sería romperle la nariz si eso pasara –no estaría tranquilo… Saku enserio perdóname, fue Konan juro que me agarro desprevenido, luego le arme un pleito por lo cual mama le pidió que volviera otro día –dije mirándola a los ojos ella se removió pensándolo –hare lo que quieras con tal de que me perdones

-¿podrías… emmm… no celarme por a Sasori? –dijo bajito a lo que yo levante una ceja

-qué cosas tan raras pides –dije con una sonrisa –sabes que aún lo are –dije tomándola de la mano caminando hacia nuestro salón de clase

-eres imposible –dijo riéndose un poco –oh, ahora que recuerdo, ¿se puede saber porque tu hermosa novia te escribe a tu teléfono y no le contestas? –dijo con una sonrisa forzada

-malas noticias –dije con una sonrisa –perdí mi teléfono el lunes en clase de Jiraiya-sensei –dije viendo como ella me miraba desconfiada –es en serio, mira –dije mostrándole mi nuevo celular -¿ves? Tampoco te he escrito porque aún no tengo la línea –dije dándoselo para que lo investigara, después de un momento lo devolvió

-confió en ti –dijo tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndonos al salón de clases

***-*-*centro comercial "Shinobi's"*-*-***

-bien ya llegamos a la heladería de la abuela Chiyo, los chicos deberían de estar –dijo Itachi viendo las mesas y dirigiéndose a la más grande –hola Sasori –dijo saludando al nombrado yo solo lo mire y asentí a modo de saludo, y el hizo lo mismo

-¿y dónde están las chicas? –pregunto observando que no venían con nosotros

-nos pidieron que no las trajéramos, que ellas venían con Temari y que nos sorprenderían cuando llegaran –dije mirando la puerta de la heladería

Luego de unos 10 minutos (incomodos ya que ninguno sabia de que hablar, y que ni siquiera podía llamar a Sakura o algo porque mi celular aun no tenía la estúpida línea) llegaron las chicas… todos quedamos boquiabiertos

No preste mucha atención a como estaban vestidas las demás chicas pero a Sakura la estudie completamente… tenía un short blanco, una camisa de tirantes blanca y encima de esta una camisa manga larga con la manga derecha caída a rayas rosa y blanco, tenía puestas unas conversse rosas un poco más debajo de la rodilla, su cabello estaba liso pero ondulado en las puntas con una boina rosa, tenía un lápiz labias rosa semi-transparente, una ligera sombra rosa, y un poco de rímel que hacía ver sus pestañas más largas y gruesas de lo que ya eran… estaba hermosa…

-hola chicos –dijo Ino contenta, pero solo Itachi pudo mirarla pues mi atención estaba fijada en Sakura… también la de Sasori

-hola Sasuke-kun –dijo acercándose, a lo que yo la abrase por la cintura, y susurre cerca de sus labios

-_esta preciosa _–dije a punto de besarla y justo en ese instante en que mis labios iban a tocas los suyos…

-hola cerezo –dijo Sasori atrás de nosotros, Sakura al acordarse de que Sasori estaba aquí, se ruborizo y me dio un corto, cortó, demasiado cortó, beso

-hola Sasori –dijo dándole un abrazo y luego se volvió a colocar a mi lado tomándome del brazo, yo libere mi brazo y aprisione su cintura, por lo que ella abrazo mi pecho –hola a ti también Itachi-kun –dijo riéndose ya que Itachi aún no dejaba de ver a Ino ya que esta tenía una blusa morada caída de un hombro, con unos pantalones un poco rasgados, unas botas negras al igual que su cinturón, su cabello ondulado y maquillaje igual que Sakura pero con una leve sombra morada en los parpados, definitivamente no esperaría menos de mi cuñada (como me obligaba a decirle)

-hola chicos –dijeron todos los demás llegando –Shikamaru está esperando en el cine, nosotros tenemos las entradas, veremos "La maldición de la novia 2" por lo que es oído es mucho más sangrienta que las demás –dijo Suijetsu frotándose las manos ansioso, mire como Sakura se tensaba de pies a cabeza

-¿la continuación de la maldición de la novia? ¿La película en la que una chica se muere su novio, y luego este se convierte en zombi, y cada novio que tiene la chica el zombi lo descuartiza de la manera más sádica posible, y que termina con la chica embarazada de su esposo el cual el zombi también descuartiza y se quema con el "muriendo" pero que al final sale su mano moviéndose por el vientre de la chica? ¿Sacaron continuación de ESA película? –dijo Sakura temerosa

-si –dijo Suijetsu

-descuida estaré a tu lado… -susurre en su oído sabiendo que Sakura le asustaban ese tipo de películas

-gracias –dijo abrazándome

-cañí, las escenas románticas déjenlas para cuando estén solos –dijo Ino mirándome con una sonrisa, Sakura se rio

-mira quien habla –dijo Sakura refiriéndose a ella e Itachi

-venga, vamos al cine –dijo Temari poniéndose en marcha con nosotros detrás de ella

**Fin Pov's Sasuke **

***-*-*Ya en el cine*-*-***

La sala de cine estaba un poco vacía, y todos nuestros personajes veían atentamente la película, uno tenía el rostro verde de la escena en la que el chico zombi le había sacado los intestinos a otro y se los había comido (Naruto) otro colocaba una sonrisa sádica al ver intestinos, órganos y demás cosas que no sabía que habían en el cuerpo, volando por todas partes (Suijetsu) otro aparentaba no importarle la película y consolar a su novia, aunque por dentro deseaba realmente haber visto aquella película romántica que las chicas habían aconsejado (Itachi) una intentaba que cierto rubio idiota tomara su mano y la consolara por tan asquerosa escena de matanza (Hinata) otra solo se abrazaba a su novio cuando la escena de verdad era sangrienta (Ino) otras sabían disimular que la película era aterradora (Temari) y aprovechaba de ver quien estaba junto a ella dormido (Shikamaru) otro miraba aburrido la película, al parecer no interesante para el (Gaara) y en lugar de ello se enfrascaba en ver a la chica junto a él que subió las piernas a la silla y las abrazaba por lo terrorífica de la película (Matsuri) otro solo veía la película con solo un poco de miedo disimulado, pero mayormente se encontraba pensando detenidamente sus próximos movimientos en esa tarde (Sasori) un chico miraba tranquilamente la película con una expresión neutra en el rostro (Neji) a su lado una chica que desviaba su mirada en las escenas fuertes para dirigirlas al chico a su lado (Tenten) otro sencillamente abrazaba a su novia mostrando solo un poco de miedo (Sasuke) y su novia que estaba abrazando sus piernas al igual que Matsuri pero rodeada por los fuertes y seguros brazos de su novio (Sakura)

Al término de la película (y de una que otras ganas de vomitar de algunos) se fueron a comer en la feria de comida

-¿se dan cuenta de lo que se parece este trozo de carne, con la mejilla incinerada del esposo numero 3? –dijo Naruto piqueteándolo con un palillo, totalmente asqueado

-a mí me gusta cómo se parece este pedazo de cerdo cocido a… -dijo Suijetsu pero fue interrumpido por una Sakura aun shockeada

-¡pueden dejar de hablar de la maldita película! –grito enojada volviéndose a sentar y a comer su arroz con curri

-ok, ok –dijo Naruto –porque no hablamos de algo… que tal… -Dijo sobándose el mentón "pensando"

-¡vamos anímense! Estamos reunidos es para eso ¿no? –dijo una muy enérgica Ino

-¡vamos a las maquinitas! –grito alegre Sakura

-me parece bien… nadie me quitara el trono en **Dance Dance Revolución **–dijo con las manos en la cintura

-pues… mejor agarra tu corona porque te revocaran del cargo… _reina_ –dijo Itachi sonriendo de lado

-oh… veremos quien ríe al último –dijo Ino corriendo con todos a las maquinitas

***-*-*En las maquinitas (**N/A: ni idea de cómo se les llama)***-*-***

La sala de juegos del centro comercial Konoha's era un lugar muy entretenido, había decenas de máquinas o video-juegos en los que poder jugar, y claro que nuestros personajes aprovechaban bien eso.

Ino e Itachi como habían dicho, estaban jugando Dance Revolución, bailaban a todo dar la canción de "Umbrela" movían sus cuerpos a compases de la música dirigiendo sus pies automáticamente a las 8 flechas en el piso, la canción terminaba y automáticamente empezaba otra, a ojos de todos Ino destrozaba a Itachi la mayoría de las veces, a ojos de Itachi era otro cuento…

-_maldito juego… maldito pantalón ajustado… malditas piernas contorneadas… malditos movimientos sensuales… malditos pensamientos pervertidos… maldito amigui… -_fue interrumpido al ver en la pantalla "ganador jugador 1" es decir había vuelto a perder.

Por otro lado, Naruto y Suijetsu peleaban arduamente en una batalla interminable luchando contra especies nunca antes vistas, los golpeaban fervilmente y sin piedad alguna, pero las bestias abominables eran rápidas y listas, así que cuando ellos apuntaban su gran arma hacia ellas se escondían de una manera tan… tan… estúpida

-¡dale al maldito topo imbécil! –gritaba Naruto con un martillo rojo en las manos

-¡¿No ves que este topo de mierda no quiere salir de su madriguera?! –decía Suijetsu vigilando constantemente un holló

-¡se llama "golpea al topo" tienes que golpearlos pescado andante! –dijo Naruto frustrado de no poder vencer el record del dichoso aparato

-¡¿a quién le dices pescado andante?!¡¿Quién de nosotros tiene nombre de comida?! –grito Suijetsu arrojando el martillo azul que casi golpea a un niño que esperaba el juego asustado (el cual salió corriendo luego de tentó show)

Quitando esa… escena, Temari jugaba guitar Hero con Shikamaru, claro que aquí tampoco las cosas iban muy tranquilas

-¿Cómo rayos puedes rendirte cuando vas ganando vago? –dijo Temari reiniciando la partida

-es problemático ganarle a una mujer –dijo comenzando a tocar All The Small Things de Blink 182

-juega enserio –dijo enojada a lo que Shikamaru soltó una pequeña carcajada

Alejados, jugaban pacíficamente una partida de futbol mesa Tenten y Neji… claro por pacifica me refiero a que Tenten batalla dramáticamente para ganarle a Neji, y este aunque sabía que le era difícil mantener el ritmo desquiciado que tenía Tenten al jugar, aparentaba tranquilidad y sencillez al mover a sus jugadores

-¿sabes? Podrías dejar de perder el tiempo y jugar con los chicos –decía Tenten desanimada ya que Neji no mostraba interés en jugar con ella, además de que no quería jugar exactamente este juego…

-así estoy bien –dijo sin una gota de emoción, Tenten articulo un extraño sonido y siguieron jugando Neji observo los ojos oscuros de Tenten, había pensado en ella desde el beso que se dieron aquel día… aunque ella tratara igual y ella de la misma manera… el sabía que es beso había significado mucho… demasiado para lo que el querría

Alejadas se encontraban jugando Matsuri y Hinata, miraban con atención a todas partes, buscando indicios de vida, aunque sabían que no encontrarían porque estaban luchando contra…

-¡Ay, hay uno Hina-chan! –grito Matsuri mientras Hinata apuntaba su falsa escopeta y volaba los sesos virtuales de un zombi

-¿exactamente cómo pueden jugar esto luego de ver la maldición de la novia? –pregunto Gaara que estaba en el juego de al lado encestando canastas

-… -Matsuri y Hinata guardaron silencio –buen punto –dijo Hinata mientras Matsuri arrancaba un brazo a uno de los zombis, Gaara la miro fijamente a lo que ella se sonrojo de manera violenta, si habían salido un par de veces pero nada más… ninguno parecía dar el siguiente paso… y eso era frustrante… para ambos

Kiba jugaba junto con Hanabi (a quien se habían encontrado saliendo de clases de patinajes artístico) en un máquina que consistía en lanzar unas bolas las cuales caían en diferentes agujeros acumulando puntos

-voy ganando Inuzuka –dijo Hanabi seria

-todos los Hyuga son iguales –dijo Kiba cruzándose de brazos provocándola –todos amargados y penosos… -dijo en un susurro para que ella escuchara

-¿disculpa? Puedo ser divertida y atrevida –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-si claro, y yo cambiare a Akamaru por un gato –dijo con una sonrisa ladina

-¡si puedo ser divertida! –dijo enojada –y claro que… puedo ser atrevida –dijo un poco dudosa pero firme

-¿así? ¿Atrevida tú? Una _niña _–dijo ocultando una carcajada al ver el rostro de Hanabi enrojecerse del enojo

-idiota, cumpliré 16 dentro de poco –dijo mirándolo fijamente, claro que ella era mucho más bajita (por ello creían que era menor de edad) su cabeza llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros de Kiba

-N-i-ñ-a –dijo alargando la palabra miro con una sonrisa como Hanabi saltaba un poco agarrándolo del cuello y plantándole un casto beso al cual el la abrazo por la cintura cargándola un poco para estar al mismo tamaño, se separaron y Kiba comenzó a reírse

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –dijo Hanabi un poco enojada

-que no pensé que de verdad fueras a besarme si te provocaba –dijo y cuando iba a volver a refunfuñas la Hyuga volvió a besarla y ella asomando una sonrisa correspondió el beso

Y, en una mesa, se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla, no podrían decir que era un simple juego, Sasuke y Sasori jugaban con tal concentración, mandándose miradas furtivas en intervalos de segundos, movían las paletas de un lado a otro golpeando el disco que se movía con una rapidez asombrosa dificultando el mantenerlo en la mira, claro que había una persona que observaba al disco verde fosforescente claramente, y es que luego de haber jugado en todos los juegos se había aburrido y sentando de piernas cruzadas en otra mesa sin usar de hockey se encontraba Sakura

Porque mientras Sasuke y Sasori batallaban arduamente Sakura los veía tranquilamente, ok ella lo admitía el juego iba interesante, pero esperaba otra cosa, quien sabe jugar junto a Sasuke, pedirle que le ganara un peluche… o cosas así, pero ay estaba ella viendo a ambos jugar

-10 a 9… Sasuke gana –susurro Sakura leyendo el marcador, vio como ambos se miraban de nuevo fijamente, así que mientras ellos volvían a jugar (que era lo más probable) fue a ganar ese hermoso peluche de conejo que vio en una de las maquinas, adentro un ficha y empezó a mover la agarra mecánica hasta posarse sobre el muñeco –vamos… vamos… -susurraba viendo como la garra bajaba y se abría, se cerraba sin lograr atrapar nada y se dirigía de nuevo al punto de salida –jamás tendré ese peluche –lloriqueaba dramáticamente pegándose al vidrio de la máquina, hasta que sintió que alguien se colocaba detrás de ella acorralándola contra la maquina

-¿sabes? Si querías un peluche podrías habérmelo dicho –dijo Sasuke en mi nuca, yo separe del vidrio y lo mire por el reflejo –aunque sería mejor si te enseño –dijo metiendo unas fichas y tomando la mano de Sakura para colocar ambas en la palanquita –debes estar calmada… susurraba Sasuke en su oído, Sakura miraba a Sasuke atravesó del vidrio de la máquina –ahora –Sakura apretó el botón y efectivamente, el peluche fue agarrado en un momento ya Sakura lo tenía en manos sonriendo como niña pequeña

-gracias Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura pero se extrañó cuando observo a Sasuke cruzarse de brazos -¿uh? –dijo observando como Sasuke señalaba sus labios con una sonrisa ladina, Sasuke rio un poco y coloco sus brazo alrededor del cuello de Sasuke –muchas gracias Sasuke-kun –dijo dándole un beso

**(limpiando telas de araña, barriendo y mirando alrededor) hay alguien todavía? **

…

**TT_TT ya que que tarde como 3 meses (y si no es que fueron mas) y que no tengo perdón de kami-sama y que me calcinarejunto con los shinigamis… pero dije que no dejaría de publicar y aun asi que me tarde (por favor deseo que no se repita llevo el peso de conciencia todos los días) jamas dejare de escribir este fic! Ni ningún otro (jeje perdón por lo de preguntas por Uchihita-chan ñ_ñ, si alguien lee ambas ¿les parece si la continuo? Esque no estoy segura por el tiempo y bla bla pero llegaran vacaciones asi que… bueon entienden) peeeeeerdooooon! TT_TT**

**En review mandar insultos, como quedo, tomatazos, acotaciones, perros rabiosos etcétera ñ_ñ**


End file.
